Dimension Alternativa
by Gimeotaku Axl100
Summary: Finn y Jake Son llamados por la dulce princesa para hacer una mision... pero todo cambia cuando se encuentra con un chico llamado Marshall lee que viene de una dimension Alternativa llamada aaa a la cual la dulce princesa le encomendo a finn investigar si existe pero todo cambia cuando entra en el portal...
1. Cap 1: Dimension Alternativa

_**Hola esta es mi primera historia el nombre es Gimeotaku Axl100 ya que es compartida pero despues lo cuento**_  
_**que esto empieze**_

Hola PB para que nos llamaste? -dijo Finn-

Hola Finn te llame para que averiguaras algo -Dijo la Pb-

Que es matar monstruos, el rey helado? -Pregunto finn con ancias-

No es sobre un portal magico que cuentan las leyendas de OOO -Dijo la PB-

Donde esta?, Y que tiene de magico? -Pregunto Finn-

Esta a las afueras de OOO por un bosque esta en un tipo de cueva, lo que tiene de magico es que te teletransporta a una  
Dimension alternativa de aqui llamada AAA

Enserio? -Pregunto finn con ancias de ir para alla-

Si pero es peligroso toma esto -Dijo la Pb mientras le daba un mapa de donde estaba el portal-

Bueno PB despreocupese que descubrire con Jake si ese portal es verdadero -dijo finn mientras se iba-

Ok, Adios Finn -Dijo la PB mientras saludaba-

En la casa..

Jake despiertate tenemos una mision! -Dijo finn moviendo a su amigo mientras gritaba-

Que paso comiste muchos chocolates y te entro la cafeina? -dijo Jake medio dormido-

No tenemos que averiguar si existe un portal magico que supuestamente nos llevaria a una dimension alternatica llamada AAA  
-Dijo finn-

Ahhh Tu Tranquilo Yo nervioso donde queda eso? -Dijo Jake-

Algo Por aqui -Dijo Finn mostrandole a Jake donde estaba-

Pero que!? yo no voy ahi desde la guerra de los champiñones ese lugar es muy peligroso! -Dijo Jake mientras se oponia a ir-

Pero nos lo encargo la dulce princesa ademas que nos puede pasar? -Dijo finn-

Podriamos morir! -Dijo Jake-

Eso no es nada recuerdas cuando el universo casi se rompe por que Bese a la princesa flama? -dijo finn-

Es Cierto ahi casi morimos asi que esto no seria nada -Dijo Jake mientras recordaba-

Bueno mejor vamos -Dijo Finn-

OK -Dijo Jake mientras iban-

En El bosque...

Ahhh que tranquilo no pasan ni las moscas -Dijo Finn-

Pero hay que estar listos -Dijo Jake-

Ok -Dijo Finn mientras se daba vuelta al escuchar un ruido-

Ahi Hay Algo! -Dijo Jake-

Vas a morir! -Dijo finn mientras saltaba con su espada-

Para! -Dijo Un Chico misterioso-

Ok -Dijo finn mientras se desviaba para no hacerle daño-

Quien eres Muchachito! -Dijo Jake-

Me llamo Marshall Marshall Lee el principe vampiro Quienes son ustedes? -Dijo Marshall-

Soy Finn -Dijo Finn que se saco el gorro-

Soy Jake -Dijo Jake-

Se parecen a unas conocidas mias... Asi que este es el tal OOO se parece mucho a AAA -Dijo Marshall-

QUE!? Vienes de AAA?! -Pregunto Finn-

Si, Algun problema? -Dijo Marshall-

No solo que quiero que me digas donde esta el portal -Dijo Finn-

Ahhhh es por alla en el medio de la cueva a la derecha -Dijo marshall mientras daba las indicaciones-

Ok pero nos sigues no confio en ti -Dijo Finn-

Ok para que veas que no miento -Dijo Marshall-

En la Cueva...

Era aqui para la derecha -Dijo Finn-

Si! -Dijo marshall-

Bueno creo que ya veo el Portal -Dijo Finn-

Si es ese -Dijo Marshall-

Ok haber -Dijo Finn Mientras entraba-

Asi que esta es AAA -Dijo finn-

Fin...

_**Gracias por leer el Capitulo numero 1 amigos acepto sus opiniones hasta ahora voy desarrollando el Cap 2 asi que **_  
_**van a tener que esperar un poco mas!**_


	2. Cap 2: Finn y Jake Comienzan su aventura

_**Hola, aca les va el cap 2 y les dejo la parte final de la cueva para los que empiezan desde este cap:**_

_**En la Cueva...**_

_**Era aqui para la derecha -Dijo Finn-**_

_**Si! -Dijo marshall-**_

_**Bueno creo que ya veo el Portal -Dijo Finn-**_

_**Si es ese -Dijo Marshall-**_

_**Ok haber -Dijo Finn Mientras entraba-**_

_**Asi que esta es AAA -Dijo finn-**_

_**Fin...**_

Asi que esta es AAA -Dijo Finn-

Si, niñito :P -Dijo marshall-

Callate tu -Dijo Jake-

Mmmm se parece mucho a OOO, pero tu tambien te pareces a marceline -Dijo Finn-

Que?! Conocen a marceline!? -Dijo Marshall-

Ps asi que tambien la conoces? y que tiene que conozcamos a marceline que a ti tambien te entra la cafeina de los chocolates? -Dijo Jake-

Sip, ella me dijo del famoso OOO -Dijo Marshall-

Y tu que eres de marceline? -Dijo Finn-

Soy una especie de ella en un universo paralelo, solo que hombre pelo corto y toco un bajo que no es hacha -Dijo Marshall-

Osea que existen nuestros paralelos en este mundo? -Dijo Jake-

Si, Se llaman Fionna y Cake -Dijo Marshall-

Que yo en este universo me llamo Fionna!? -Grito Finn-

Y Yo Cake!? -Grito Jake-

Si, y si -Dijo marshall-

Y donde estan? -Dijo Finn-

Creo que en su casa, o con el Homosexual latente -Dijo Marshall Riendose a lo ultimo-

Homosexual latente?! -Dijeron Finn y Jake-

Ah cierto no vienen de aqui, es Prince Gumball -Dijo Marshall cuando paro de reirse-

Ahhh el es la contraparte de PB -Dijo Finn-

Si!, cuantas veces les voy a explicar que todos tienen su contraparte! -Grito Marshall cuando escucho algo-

Que pasa? -Dijo Finn-

Creo que escuche algo Vayan a investigar -Dijo Marshall-

Ok?, Pero tu te quedas aqui? -Dijo Finn-

Si!, Soy el rey vampiro si muero quien cuidaria de Nigthsphere? -Dijo Marshall-

Cierto -Dijo Jake-

Ok Vamos -Dijo Finn-

En Un Bosque...

Bien nada por aqui nada por alla -Dijo Jake-

Espera -Dijo Finn-

Tambien escuchaste eso? -Dijo Jake-

Si, y Esta Muy cerca, Vamos -Dijo Finn-

Ok, Tu tranquilo yo nervioso -Dijo Jake-

Ahi esta! -Dijo Finn mientras salto con su espada-

Oh? -Dijo una chica desconocida mientras esquibaba a finn con agilidad-

Ahi esta! -Dijo Finn-

Que cosa? -Dijo Jake-

Lo que ocasiono el ruido! -Dijo Finn-

Que Cojines te pasa!? -Dijo La chica-

Nada pero porque estas entrenando con un... Gato? -Dijo Finn-

Coreccion Cake -Dijo la gata que al parecer es Cake-

Cake? asi que tu eres mi yo de este universo -Dijo Jake-

Y ustedes quienes son -Dijo la chica-

Somos finn y Jake, ustedes? -Dijo finn-

Somos Fionna y Cake. -Dijo Fionna-

Fin...

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del Cap 2 y que les haya gustado, Estoy trabajando ya en el cap 3 asi que no esperen 1 semana para que lo suba**_  
_**no soy los creadores de manga XD**_


	3. Cap 3: El romance comienza

_**Bueno para los que empiezan a ver este cap y no vieron el resto les dejo el final del cap 2**_

_**Que Cojines te pasa!? -Dijo La chica-**_

_**Nada pero porque estas entrenando con un... Gato? -Dijo Finn-**_

_**Coreccion Cake -Dijo la gata que al parecer es Cake-**_

_**Cake? asi que tu eres mi yo de este universo -Dijo Jake-**_

_**Y ustedes quienes son -Dijo la chica-**_

_**Somos finn y Jake, ustedes? -Dijo finn-**_

_**Somos Fionna y Cake. -Dijo Fionna-**_

_**Fin... **_  
_**Bueno sin mas preambulo empezemos**_

Somos Fionna y Cake -Dijo Fionna-

Que?! Osea que ustedes son nosotros en este mundo!? -Grito Finn-

? De que hablan?! -Dijo Fionna-

Si muchachitos den explicaciones -Dijo Cake mientras encerraba a finn y a jake en una jaula echa por sus dedos-

Pero que pashu? -Dijo Finn-

Tu tranquilo yo nervioso mejor me hago pequeño -Dijo Jake cuando empezo a achicarse-

Ah no eso no -Dijo Cake cuando le hico una prision mini a jake-

Ps Entonces asi -Dijo Jake Achicandose mas-

No te saldras - Dijo Cake Mientras Hacia una Jaula parecida a una habitacion de un loquero-

Dejenme Salir! -Grito Jake-

Amigo! -Dijo Finn mientras sacaba su espada-

Eso no me hace nada -Dijo Cake-

Bueno -Dijo Finn mientras guardaba su espada y agarraba el guante del heroe-

Y esto? -Dijo Finn apuntandole a Cake-

Oh no es el guante de la Heroina! -Dijo Fionna mientras revisaba su mochila-

No! Es el Guante del Heroe -Dijo Finn-

Si es cierto aqui lo tengo -Dijo Fionna-

Entonces si este guante es de Billy de quien es ese? -Dijo Finn-

Este guante es de... No recuerdo solo se que era de la heroina -Dijo Fionna-

Ah -Dijo Finn Apuntando el Guante del Heroe Hacia Fionna y cake-

Ahora si que me va a hacer daño -Dijo Cake Mientras se le erizaba la cola-

Ok Entonces Suelta a Jake O te la veras con el guante -Dijo Finn apuntandole solamente a fionna-

No! Si quieres lastimar a Cake Vas a tener que derrotarme -Dijo Fionna-

Ok -Dijo Finn Disparando-

Fionna -Dijo Cake-

No pasa nada -Mientras fionna se levanta del piso despues de haber sido tirada por finn-

Ahora si -Dijo Finn Disparandole a Cake-

Auch -Dijo Cake En el piso-

Libreee! -Grito Jake-

Sip -Dijo Finn-

Ahora que tienen pensado hacer? -Dijo Finn-

Esto -Grito Marshall-

Marshall? -Dijeron todos-

Si, estoy para hacer esto -Dijo Marshall-

Que cosa? -Dijo fionna-

Esto -Dijo Marshall Besandola-

-Todos de Boca Abierta-

N-No paso nada para tu informacion Marshall -Dijo Fionna sonrojada-

Asi que los besos del vampiro no son tan buenos? -Dijo Finn-

Callate o te mato -Dijo Marshall-

Ah si? Que apuestas a que aunquesea si la beso le pasa algo? -Dijo Finn-

Ok -Dijo Marshall-

Pero Que?! -Dijo Fionna-

Picarona Dos estan por pelear por ti -Dijeron Cake y Jake-

Bien Que apuestas Vampirito -Dijo Finn-

Si Gano te rapas la cabeza, si pierdo te debo 200$ -Dijo Marshall-

Extiendete maaaas -Dijo finn-

Ok 500$ Feliz? -Dijo Marshall-

Con todos los gustos -Dijo Finn Agarrando a fionna-

? -Dijo Fionna cerrando los ojos-

-Finn Besa a Fionna-

-Todos de boca abierta-

Y? Que paso? Sentiste algo? -Dijo Finn-

-Fionna lo besa, Finn queda con cara de asombrado-

-Todos abren la boca nuevamente-

Fin...

_**Bueno Aca Esta el cap 3 espero que les haya gustado el Final romantico que puse, bueno en verdad este es un fanfic mas romantico que de accion pero no se preocupen voy a subir uno de accion en algun momento, la verdad por algunas personas que me dijeron esto se convirtio definitivamente en un FinnXFionna Pasenla Bien y Dentro de poco el cap 4**_


	4. Cap 4: Competencia por Fionna

_**Hola para los que empiezan a leer este es el final del otro cap**_

_**Si Gano te rapas la cabeza, si pierdo te debo 200$ -Dijo Marshall-**_

_**Extiendete maaaas -Dijo finn-**_

_**Ok 500$ Feliz? -Dijo Marshall-**_

_**Con todos los gustos -Dijo Finn Agarrando a fionna-**_

_**? -Dijo Fionna cerrando los ojos-**_

_**-Finn Besa a Fionna-**_

_**-Todos de boca abierta-**_

_**Y? Que paso? Sentiste algo? -Dijo Finn-**_

_**-Fionna lo besa, Finn queda con cara de asombrado-**_

_**-Todos abren la boca nuevamente-**_

_**Fin...**_  
_**Sin mas preambulo les dejo el cap**_

L-L-L-La verdad no se que me paso solo fue un impulso -Dijo Fionna sonrojada-

Un impulso que al vampirito le cuesta 500$ Caching -Dijo Finn Riendose-

Si si si, Sigue festejando te lo pagare cuando vaya al banco del Nigthsphere -Dijo Marshall-

QUE!? -Dijo Finn-

Jajaja toma eso niñito -Dijo Marshall-

Como lo besuqueaste eh -Dijeron Cake y Jake-

Callense -Dijo Fionna-

Bueno lo vas a admitir? -Dijo Finn-

Admitir que? -Dijeron todos-

Que te gusto o solo fue un impulso idiota? -Dijo Finn-

Impulso idiota -Dijeron Fionna y Marshall-

Le gustas -Dijeron Cake y Jake-

Hola, Que hacen por aqui? -Dijo el principe flama-

Quien eres chamacoperro -Dijeron Finn y Jake-

Es el principe flama -Dijeron Fionna y Cake-

Y mi segundo enemigo despues de ti -Dijo Marshall-

Enemigo de que? Ahh de eso, y porque ahora soy el segundo? -Dijo el principe flama-

Porque el beso a fionna y ella lo beso a el -Dijo Marshall lee-

De verdad? -Pregunto el principe flama-

Tan claro como el agua -Dijo Marshall-

Ahora vas a MORIR! -Grito el Principe flama mientras se transformaba a ira pura- FIONNA ES MIAAAA!

Jake Tengo el agua? -Dijo Finn-

Si, bolsillo de abajo -Dijo jake-

Ah aqui esta -Dijo Finn- tengo suerte que sea de 3 litros

Vas a morir! -Grito el principe flama-

Ups se me callo -Dijo finn tirandole agua-

Ahhhh Eso Me esta destruyendo -Grito el principe flama-

Es Obvio que conozco a la princesa flama y sus debilidades crees que perderia ante ti? -Dijo Finn-

? Quien es esa princesa flama? -Dijo el principe flama mientras se destransformaba-

Si, Vengo de OOO y alli envez de un principe flama hay una princesa -Dijo Finn-

Creele al roba chicas -Dijo Marshall-

Enserio? -Dijo el principe flama-

Si, hasta se que te conocieron por culpa de cake, te diste un beso con fionna y ademas ella te salvo cuando te calleron agua de una especie de pirotecnia -Dijo Finn-

Es cierto nadie conoce eso -Dijo el principe flama-

Ya que se llevan bien hagamos una apuesta -Dijo Marshall-

Cual? -Dijeron todos-

Vamos a besar a Fionna y el que haga que le pase algo se la queda por 5 dias -Dijo Marshall-

Extiendete maaaaaaas -Dijeron finn y el principe flama-

Ok 1 Semana Contentos? -Dijo Marshall-

Sip, pero que hacen los que pierden? -Dijeron Finn y el resto menos fionna y marshall-

No lo molestaran en hacer lo que el quieran en toda esa semana -Dijo Marshall-

Ok estoy de acuerdo -Dijo Finn-

Yo Tambien -Dijo el principe flama-

Entonces, quien le da el beso primero? -Dijo Marshall-

Yo -Dijo el principe flama mientras iba a besar a fionna-

-Todos mirando que pasa-

Y? paso algo? -Dijo el principe flama-

N-n-n-No paso nada -Dijo Fionna con la cara un poco quemada-

Perdio el Fuego! -Grito marshall mientras iba a besar a fionna-

-Todos mirando otra vez-

Y? Algo? -Dijo Marshall-

N-N-N-No paso nada ni nunca va a pasar contigo marshall -Dijo Fionna sonrojada-

Bueno Haber si te corres vampirito que ya es mi turno -Dijo Finn-

Ashhh Ok pero si pierdes te rapas -Dijo Marshall-

Ok -Dijo Finn a punto de besar a fionna-

-Todos miran si pasa algo-

Y?, Paso algo? o lo de antes solo fue un impulso inutil? -Dijo Finn-

-Fionna besa a finn (otra vez) y todos se asombran-

-Marshall y el principe flama asombrados-

N-N-N-No se que paso creo que me gustas finn -Dijo Fionna-

Fin...

_**Bueno Espero que les haya gustado el cap 4 y esperen el 5, ya trabajo en el 5 asi que no esperen tanto**_


	5. Capitulo Extra: Marshall Lee Paga

_**Hooola, perdon por hacerlos esperar es que no tuve tiempo pero me tome un poco y estoy por hacer el cap 5 Sin mas preambulo les dejo el cap**_

Es cierto creo que algo me pasa contigo finn -Dijo Fionna-

Supongo que me tengo que ir -Dijo Marshall mientras empezaba a volar-

MARSHALL -Grito Finn-

QUE?! QUIERES RESTREGARME QUE TE QUEDASTE A FIONNA?! -Grito Marshall-

NO -Dijo Finn Gritando-

Entonces que es -Dijo Marshall Acercandose-

-Silencio profundo...-

CUANDO ME VAS A PAGAR! -Le Grito Finn-

Te dije que cuando Vaya a Nigthsphere -Dijo Marshall Riendo-

-.- -.- Entonces vamos ahora -Dijo Finn-

Nunca -Dijo Marshall- Mi madre me avergonzaria

Que tu mami te da miedo? -Dijo Finn riendose-

Ah no ahora si vamos -Dijo Marshall-

-Hizo la invocacion del portal-

Vamos Finn -Dijo Marshall parando al resto- ejem dije Finn

Ok Ok -Dijeron todos menos marshall y finn-

Vamos -dijo finn-

Ok -Dijo Marshall-

.. No puedo esperar -Dijo Fionna saltando al portal antes de que se cerrara-

Fionnaa! -Dijeron Cake y Jake-

Alfin... -Dijo Finn- Donde esta el banco?

Por Ahi -Dijo Marshall-

Ok Pero Apurate -Dijo Finn-

Esta Bien -Dijo Marshall entrando al banco-

500$ de la cuenta Abadeer -Dijo Marshall-

Oh Hola señor marshall -Dijo el que atendio a marshall- Para que necesita 500$?

Porque le debo a alguien -Dijo Marshall-

Consulto con la señora Abadeer? -Dijo El Cajero-

Si! -Dijo Marshall- Ahora me darias el dinero?

Esta bien señor marshall, espere aqui tenemos ofertas si se lleva numeros pares de dinero usted se lleva el doble sin que le saquen nada de su cuenta! -Dijo el Cajero-

Esta Bien acepto la oferta -Dijo Marshall recibiendo el dinero-

Que tenga buen dia! -Dijo el Cajero-

Ok Aqui estan tus 500$ y tus 500$ -Dijo Marshall dandole dinero a Fionna y Finn- Vamos Fionna ya se que estas aqui

QUE!? le debes 500$ a Ella?! -Dijo Finn-

.. Si, Algun Problema? -Dijo Marshall-

y como lo gano? -Dijo Finn-

En una apuesta -Dijo Marshall-

Que Apostaron -Dijo Finn-

Que fue lo que apostamos? ah si, que si ella me podia dar un golpe en medio de la noche con 5 vendas en la cara, le deberia 500$, Fue Muuuy Doloroso -Dijo Marshall-

Si Eso si que fue gracioso, Vamos Seguro estan preocupados Cake y Jake -Dijo Fionna-

Ok -Dijeron Finn y marshall-

... Ustedes quieren hacer una apuesta? -Dijo Marshall-

NO! -Dijeron Finn y Fionna-

Fin...

**_Perdonen el tiempo que me tarde, esto es un capitulo extra, nada que ver con la historia, solo lo subi para conmemorar que esta historia tiene mucha fama entre los que se la recomende_**  
**_Gracias por seguir la historia, Pronto la voy a seguir Bye._**


End file.
